Passing Winds
by Miryoku
Summary: What a beautiful day to fly a kite. That is until a certain CEO and blonde duelist made the kite fly up into a tree. Who better to retrieve it but the CEO himself. Friendly fic.


Yoku: Hello all! I just hope you enjoy this story. This is just a whatever type of story one that the YGO gang could just enjoy life with no worries and stuff.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did would I take the time to write this out?

**Summary: **What a beautiful day to fly a kite. That is until a certain CEO and blonde duelist made the kite fly up into a tree. Who better to retrieve it but the CEO himself. Friendly fic.

-

**Passing Winds**

It was the beginning of spring where all the citizens came out of their stuffy homes and into the oncoming wind that has been blowing in the air just outside their residence. The wind blew lightly but yet strong enough just to push any object lying on the ground like a scrap of paper or a paper bag. Oh course when that happens, the people would have to watch out or the object would hit them square in the face.

The kids would enter into Domino Park just to hang out with their friends and have a fun time playing soccer or doing other spring activities. There in the park was a group of teenagers that we all know too well.

A boy with multi-color spiky hair stood with a taller boy with dirty blonde hair holding on to a small blue colored ball. With them were two other people; another teenager with brown hair with a point in the middle and a girl with brown hair holding on to a kite.

"Hey Yug! Throw it ova here!" the blonde exclaimed as he waved his arms.

Yugi looked over at him while he raised his arm above his head within his grasp held the ball, "Okay Joey, try to catch it!"

Yugi threw the ball in his direction. Joey quickly sprinted towards it, his hands outstretched while his eyes concentrated on the object.

"GOT IT!" he cried when he caught the ball with his hands.

"Alright!" his friends cheered while he held up a victory sign.

The girl looked back down on her lap as she tightened a thin piece of ribbon on her kite. She looked it over again to see if she missed anything but found no mistakes.

"Hey you guys, the kites done!" she cried when she lifted it up in the air.

"Are you sure it's done Tea? The last time you tried to assemble a kite you forgot the stings," the other boy pointed out.

Tea shot her gaze over at him, "Of course it's done Tristan and this time I checked it over twice okay. See," she replied as she picked up the end of it and showed him.

Tristan looked at it while he placed a hand under his chin, "Yep I see it all right."

Joey and Yugi walked over towards them, they too looked it over and examined it. The kite was fairly simple. It has a string for the user to hold on to and a tail with two colored ribbons on it. It held a shape of a rectangular prism with the sides being congruent to each other. The tissue paper was a simple color of purple and blue.

"Good job Tea. It looks great," Yugi congratulated while looking up at her.

Tea gave him a smile while the two other boys nodded in agreement.

Joey looked over at her, "Hey Tea is it alright if I try it out first?"

Tea looked over at him, "Sure Joey, here," she shrugged as she handed him the kite.

Joey took hold of it then ran off away from them. He stuck a finger in his mouth and pulled it out to test out where the wind was blowing.

"Do you think Joey might actually have the kite lift off from the ground?" Tristan asked the two with his arms crossed.

The two shrugged their shoulders.

"Who knows…?" Yugi replied.

Joey placed the kite on the ground then he stepped away from it as he faced the front with the spool in his left hand. He took in a deep breath then exhaled and took off running when he felt the wind pass by him. His friends silently watched him run around in a large circle while the kite was being lifted inch by inch but would hit the ground constantly.

"Uh… You guys do know that Joey is running in the wrong direction, right?" Tristan asked while his eyes still followed the blonde duelist.

Tea and Yugi nodded trying to stiffen their laugh. Tea had a hand clamped over her mouth while Yugi tried to restrain himself. Tristan has chuckling when he watched Joey run a little faster his arms pumping up in the air while jumping up and down. This continued on for a while nether one was able to tear their gaze off him.

"J-JOEY! W-we suggest that you stop!" Tea commanded walking over towards him while giggling.

Joey stopped then fell to the ground with a thud gasping for air. His hold on the spool loosens as it fell to the ground. The three friends jogged over to him then kneeled besides him when they reached him. They stilled looked like they we're laughing but was holding it in. Tea, Yugi, and Tristan couldn't resist as they burst out in laughter.

Joey sat up then placed his hands on his knees, "What are you guys laughin' about?" he demanded.

Tristan spoke up first, "Oh man Joey… didn't you know that you were going in the wrong direction?" he asked as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah Joey... I thought you knew what you were doing?" Tea replied.

Joey looked over at them, "I do. Jus' dat da wind musta changed."

The gang looked at each other then burst out in laughter again. Joey stood up with an angry look on his face but passed as he too laughed along with them.

-

By now the kite was flying gracefully in the air, the reason for this is that Tea insisted that she goes first saving more embarrassment from Joey. The three boys looked up in the air in awe.

"Man Tea da way you did it looked so easy," complemented Joey while he still stood his ground.

"Thanks Joey," Tea answered with a smile. "What do you think Yugi? Do you want to try as well?"

Yugi looked over at her then shook his head, "No thanks… if I do, it might lose its ability to fly when I take a hold of it."

"Oh come on Yugi that won't happen, it might happen with Joey though," said Tristan with a smile as he jerked his thumb over at his friend.

Joey turned his gaze over at Tristan with a glare, "What was dat?"

"You heard me, Joey," mocked Tristan playfully.

In a flash Joey held him in a headlock, "Take it back Tristan!"

Tea and Yugi looked at each other as they heaved out a sight while shaking their heads. The two bickering teens ceased their fight then turned their attention back towards the other two sincere people in the group.

"Hey Tea come on, let me have a whack at it," pleaded Joey.

"I don't think that's a wise decision," said a voice from behind.

The group turned around to face a taller man. He had cold blue eyes and brown hair. He also wore a trademark trench coat and a duel monster lock around his neck.

"Hey Kaiba," saluted Yugi as he looked up at him.

"Hey I'm here too," cried a voice from behind Kaiba.

A boy stepped out holding on to a soccer ball underneath his arm.

"Hi Mokuba," greeted Tea as she looked down over her shoulder towards the younger Kaiba with a smile.

Mokuba looked over at the group, "Hey you guys. What are you guys doing here?"

"Can't you tell Mokuba, we're flying a kite," said Tristan.

He suddenly guided his finger up in the sky where their kite was flying. Mokuba and Kaiba looked up to see the kite moving around in circles in the air.

"That's so cool! Who's guiding it?" he asked while looking up still.

"Tea is," Yugi answered.

Joey nodded, "Yeah and now I want to try it too."

"And yet it's still not a good idea," said Kaiba with his arms crossed his attention still focused on the kite.

Joey looked over at him with a glare, "And why not," he demanded.

"Yeah Seto, why not?" Mokuba looked up at his older brother with curious eyes.

Kaiba looked over at him then at Joey, "Because mutt once you touch it, it might not stay in the air much longer," he said with a smirk.

The CEO walked passed him and went up to Tea who was silently listening to their little argument. He stood behind her his eyes still focused on the flying object in the clear sky. Joey growled then clenched a fist by his side as he turned around to face Kaiba's back.

"How dare you call me dat!" he exclaimed then ran off towards him.

Kaiba turned half way around seeing Joey charge at him with a fist. The blonde ignored the warnings coming from his friends. Tea turned half way with the spool in her hands with wide eyes.

"Joey stop before you knock into me!" exclaimed Tea.

Once again Joey didn't hear anything as he continued running. Kaiba took the opportunity to side step out of the way making Tea his target. Joey saw his actions and his eyes widened when he saw Tea clear in his view. He halted but took one more step when he neared his friend. This didn't help much when Kaiba stuck out his foot on 'accident' making Joey fall right into Tea knocking her down while dropping the spool in the process. The other teens and child looked on at the scene with wide eyes.

Joey fell but felt himself being pulled back up and saw that Kaiba was holding onto the back of his shirt and yanked him up. Tea's wrist was in Kaiba's grasp as he too heaved her back up. Then let his hold on the both of them drop.

"Eh…" Joey started.

Tea looked up at him, "Um… Thanks Kaiba."

Kaiba just grunted in reply as he crossed his arms.

"Hey you guys… you do know that are kite just flew away," Tristan waved with a hand in their direction.

"IT WHAT!" Joey exclaimed then took off running looking for their kite.

"JOEY! WAIT FOR US!" the remaining friends cried when they took off running after them.

The four friends ran off looking up in the air where they saw the kite and the short string for navigating with the spool gone. Kaiba just stared at them then turned around in the other direction.

"Come on Seto," Mokuba ran off with his soccer ball still in his grasp.

Kaiba turned back around when he heard his little brother's request.

"MOKUBA!"

The CEO watched his little brother disappear into the clearing; he gave out a sigh then followed where they disappeared.

-

The five stood just a couple of feet away; their gaze was on a big oak tree. In that oak tree held their kite in a tangled mess. Kaiba strolled to where the group was at and looked up as well. They stood there in complete silence.

"So… who's goin' up dere?" Joey asked with his eyes still in the tree.

Kaiba looked over at him, "And you decided to ask that now Wheeler."

Joey glared over at him.

"Oh come on you guys, let's not argue over this," Yugi replied breaking their penetrating glares at one another.

"Yeah come on. To make it fair let's vote or something or better yet who here knows how to climb a tree?" Tea asked towards the boys.

They all looked at each other. Joey and Tristan raised their hands. Mokuba looked up his brother.

"Seto knows how to climb too Tea," Mokuba pointed at his brother.

Kaiba looked at his little brother, "Mokuba…"

"Oh come on Seto. This'll be great. You climbing trees and everything," Mokuba replied with a smile.

Joey and Tristan beamed at each other. "Oh look, its Tarzan!" they exclaimed while laughing and pointing at him.

Kaiba glared at them, "At least I'm not a bunch of monkeys."

This caused the two to cease their laughter and glare at him. Minutes later and a bunch of arguing followed by a pout and the 'eyes' from his brother, Kaiba heaved himself from the bottom branch. Earlier he took off his trench coat making it a lot easier for him to get to the top and grab their kite. He was grumbling to himself when he was making his way to the top.

"Man look at him go," Tristan awed his eyes still focused on the climbing CEO.

Joey grinned, "Who woulda known dat Kaiba could climb a tree with people watchin' ova him."

Mokuba, Yugi, and Tea just looked at each other with a sweat drop then stared back up in Kaiba's direction. Kaiba took a peek out of the leaves to see the gang staring up at him.

"Look at those idiots… I can't believe I had to climb up in this idiotic tree just to retrieve their stupid kite," muttered Kaiba.

He kept climbing then reached to where the object was located. The brunette quickly snatched it but took it a bit gently so that it wouldn't tear then started his way back down. The gang realized that he was coming back ran to where he was with him jumping off the low branch. Kaiba dusted himself off, gave the kite to Yugi, and grabbed his coat and wore it back on.

Joey looked over at Yugi's shoulder, "Hey Yugi is it still in perfect condition?"

Yugi examined it, "It's a little torn, but we could fix that."

"Hey Kaiba thanks," Tea replied with gratitude.

"Yeah Kaiba thanks," credited Tristan as well.

The reply from Kaiba was a brief grunt. "And don't you expect me climbing any more trees for you and ever becoming nice because of this little fiasco," he replied lastly.

"We know Kaiba," responded Yugi.

"Come on Yug, let's get dat kite fixed!" exclaimed Joey as he tore the kite away from Yugi's grasp and ran off with Tristan.

Tea and Yugi looked at each other than ran off after them, but stopped and turned back around to face Mokuba and Kaiba.

"Hey Mokuba, Kaiba, you guys want to hang out with us. We'll just be playing some games around here, so do you want to join it's your choice," Yugi requested over towards them.

Tea smiled, "Yeah, we'll be glad if you joined us."

Mokuba and Kaiba looked at each other. It was a quick reflex when Kaiba locked eyes with his little brother that he pulled the puppy dog eyes on him. The CEO sighed but nodded over towards them.

"YEAH!" Mokuba yelled.

The younger Kaiba ran ahead over towards the two and dropped his soccer ball as he kicked it over towards Yugi's direction. Kaiba just walked over with his arms crossed over his chest. Joey and Tristan came back out of no where, the kite in Tristan's grasp this time. The ball headed over towards Kaiba hitting him on the foot softly. He looked down to see it then looked back up over towards the other.

"Seto kick it back over!" Mokuba cried waving his arms in the air smiling.

Kaiba looked down at the ball and kicked it as his brother requested with a tiny smile forming.

'Maybe this won't be so bad after all,' he thought looking up in the sky where a familiar kite hung in the air.

**THE END**

-

Yoku: That was a once and a life time one chaptered story. I hope you all liked it. Please review and tell me what you think! Oh and please no flames!


End file.
